Last Night
by reraibussu
Summary: Berdebat dengan Aomine memang tak ada gunanya. Karena dia selalu tau. Cara memenangkan Kagami.


**Kuroko No Basuke —** _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

Last Night — **ReRaibu**

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO, NO EYD,_ _dan banyak kekurangan lain._

* * *

Terbagun dengan punggung kaku dan mendapati kamarmu dalam keadaan berantakan bukanlah apa yang didambakan Kagami setelah ia membuka mata. Belum lagi adanya sosok dengan surai _navy_ yang asik mendengkur disampingnya.

"Ugh, aku merasa kotor,"gumamnya sambil menyingkap poni rambutnya kebelakang.

.

.

.

Dunia kerja di Jepang kadang memang memuakkan. Terlalu banyak senioritas didalamnya. Meski itu baik untuk kesopanan, tapi nyatanya Kagami Taiga masihlah awam dengan hal itu.

Bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil dengan sufiks "- _san_ " pun rasanya sedikit susah. Apa lagi tiap yang lebih tua harus ia panggil " _senpai_ ". Namun, namanya juga hidup. Perlu yang namanya adaptasi. Tak sampai satu tahun, dengan didukung bantingan dan omelan Riko- _senpai_ yang berdada datar, ia kini jauh lebih jinak dari pada yang dulu.

Tapi, namanya juga blasteran, sejinak apapun dia, tetap saja darah panasnya susah untuk padam. Apa lagi jika tersulut, sudah tentu ia akan meledak.

Aomine Daiki contohnya.

Pria berkulit gelap, tinggi, besar, dengan wajah tegas itu merupakan orang yang paling sering menganggu Kagami.

Mulai dari gangguan biasa, hingga gangguan yang luar biasa.

Seperti yang terjadi kemarin . . .

Dan kemarin kemarinnya lagi …

Dan kemarin dari kemarin dari kemarin kemarin kemarin kemarinnya lagi …

.

.

.

 **FlashBack ON**

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi.

Pemilik iris mera tua itu hanya mendengus saja menatapi benda persegi panjang itu. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak menunjukkan raut masam. Alis belahnya bertaut, tanda jika ia cukup tak nyaman.

Teman sekantornya mengawasi dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Kelereng kelam memandang penuh selidik pada sosok tegap bersurai dwi warna yang sedari tadi menatap ponselnya jengkel.

"Kagami- _san_ , ada apa?"

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan perhatian dari benda berwarna merah tua pada kawan kerjanya.

"Uh, itu … tidak ada apa-apa kok,"elak Kagami, disertai lambaian tangan.

Deringnya semakin sering dan memekakkan telinga, membuat atasannya menegur pria berdarah _Amerika_ itu dengan kesal.

"Angkatlah Kagami- _kun_ , siapa tau itu penting,"tegur teman sekantornya yang lain. Agaknya ia iba pada benda merah tua yang sedari tadi bergetar minta perhatian. Kagami mendengus dalam hati, toh ia sudah sangat tau siapa yang menelfonnya.

Atasannya kembali berang, pria hampir setegah baya dengan wajah seram itu langsung menyambar telfon genggam Kagami dari atas meja.

Tak sampai pria itu bicara suara disebrang sana sudah mengoceh duluan.

"Sialan kau Bakagami! kenapa baru kau angkat telfonnya, huh! Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menunggu hah!"

Wajah Kagami meringis saat melihat mimik atasannya yang berubah seram.

"Aku menunggu mu diparkiran apartemenmu! Jangan terlambat!"bentak suara diujung telfon sana sebelum panggilannya dimatikan.

Bunyi 'tuut~ tuut~' ringan terdengar sebelum hening panjang menyelimuti diruangan.

Atasannya melirik Kagami dengan mata memicing. Bibir tebal dengan kumis tipis menambah kesan angker. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi sana!"usirnya pada si alis belah.

"Ta … tapi pak …"Kagami memelas, wajahnya mnunjukkan rasa tak ingin pergi.

"Sudahlah, Kagami- _kun_. Pergi saja, lagi pula kita sedang tak ada kerjaan apapun, kan."temannya yang lain menepuk pundaknya, memberi dorongan agar Kagami segera mengangkat pantatnya dan pergi menemui siapapun itu yang menelfonnya dan menyelesaikan urusan apapun yang penting itu.

"Ta…tapi…"Kagami mendesah, antara tak mau dan tak rela.

Atasnnya memandang sinis sebelum mendengus. "Pergilah, bocah. Mumpung tak ada api yang berkobar, dan kita tak ada kerjaan,"usinya.

Kagami mendesah pasrah sebelum mengambil ponselnya dari atasannya dan berlalu ke ruang lokernya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taiga-sayang~ kenapa kau begitu lama?"tanya sosok dengan surai siru tua 'sok' perhatian. "Aku sampai lumutan menunggumu berdandan,"lanjutnya penuh sindiran.

"Apa maumu? Aku sedang sibuk."perkataan penuh nada sinis terucap dari bibir penuh Kagami.

Aomine menyeringai mengerikan.

"Ayo pergi, aku yang traktir!"

Kagami mendegus keras "Mana mungkin kau meneraktir, nanti juga kau akan pinjam uang dariku."

Aomine tertawa "Ayolah sayang~ tidakkah kau pening dengan segala tugas-tugas sialanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku suka pekerjaanku,"balas Kagami sengit.

Aomine hanya menggumam tidak perduli sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

Dan Kagami?

Tentu saja ikut.

Pria bodoh yang kini menjadi polisi itu bisa saja bertindak bodoh tanpa pengawasan Mama Gami. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Kagami menggeleng sambil bergidik ngeri. Terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibayangkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka berpesta dengan orang-orang yang Kagami yakin ia tidak kenal, keadaan Aomine cukup terkendali. meski diwarnai dengan berbagai macam cacian dan makian aneh dari bibir tipisnya.

Tapi setelah dua jam semuanya berubah kacau.

Berawal dari pria Perancis tampan dengan surai emas indah yang mengajaknya bicara, Aomine yang mabuk dan berang menyerang pria tampan itu dengan melempar sebuah gelas. Dan itu menyulut keributan hampir di semua pengunjung tempat remang tersebut.

Kagami mendegus sebelum berjalan kearah pria bangsor tersebut dan membungkamnya dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Terima kasih, Nash- _san_ ,"ujar Kagami pada sosok Perancis tersebut. "Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku punya orang bodoh yang harus diurus,"lanjutnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Nash hanya diam tanpa bernit bicara lebih lanjut, sementara darah segar mengelir lembut dari sisi pelipisnya.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum menyeret tubuh setengah limbung Aomine yang meracau **—** memarahi Kagami yang dekat-dekat dengan pria bersurai keemasan tadi.

"Kau dengar! Kau dengar?!"teriak Aomine.

Kagami berdecak, suara dan tingkah Aomine saat tidak mabuk dan mabuk sama saja. Sama-sama menyusahkan.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang sinting, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini,"ancam Kagami, meski ia yakin Aomine mungkin takkan mendengarkannya.

"Tapi kau melakukan itu, itu, itu, dan begitu~~~"adu Aomine ditengah racauannya.

"Ya~ yah~ kita bisa urus nanti setelah dirumah,"putus Kagami sambil melempar tubuh besar Aomine dikursi belakang.

"Inilah yang membuatku malas keluar denganmu. Selalu saja aku yang harus menyetir dan memindahkanmu,"gerutu Kagami.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan begitulah bagaimana makhluk tidak tau terima kasih itu berakhir diranjangnya.

Kagami mendengus sebelum mulai menyingkap selimutnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu menjijikkan dengan banyak ruam merah bertaburan ditubuh mulusnya. Saat ia hendak berdiri untuk ke kamar mandi gerakannya terhenti, ketika sebuah lengan kecoklatan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Masih pagi, Taiga,"gumaman manja dari Aomine adalah yang pertama ia ucapkan setelah bangun tidur.

"Berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan,"balasKagami sambil memutar mata. "Kau fikir kalau aku berleha-leha disini, lalu siapa yang akan mengisi perut besarmu itu,"lanjutnya sembari berusaha melepaskan lengan kokoh dipinggangnya.

"Biar! Biar! Biar! Nanti kita pesan saja,"balas Aomine tak kalah sengit.

Akhirnya Kagami memilih mengalah. Berdebat dengan Aomine memang tak ada gunanya. Karena dia selalu tau. Cara memenangkan Kagami.

* * *

fin


End file.
